efratfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dfink
Hi David, this is me --82.81.148.124 11:53, 6 May 2005 (UTC) More for you Why this is cool more to test hi my name is eliel im 19 and im volunteering during the summer at The Merkaz Hamagshimim. The Merkaz is a place that provides assistance for olim chadashim. During the summer there are a number of charity events of which the profits go to chayalim bodedim. we would like to publicize these events- movie night throughout the summer. would really appreciate if you could help us. Thanks, Eliel Summer Movies Festival the benefits are for hayalim bodedim!its really important please help us!! Name of the event: Summer Movies Festival at Merkaz Hamagshimim A short description: The Merkaz is proud to bring you for the second year in a row movies festival in collaboration with HaOzen HaShlishit. Quality movies screened in an enchanting atmosphere on a big screen! Watch a movie from a chair, bench, or pillow on the carpet, enjoying the point where nature and entertainment meet. The movies are under the stars in the breezy Jerusalem summer air*. *You should bring a light sweater, it gets chilly! Entrance Fee: 20 NIS. The price includes beer and popcorn! When: Every Tuesday night during June -August. The movie starts at 8pm. Address: 7a Dor Dor VeDorshav St., German Colony, Jerusalem For more details: Ofra: 02-5619165*204, ofra@themerkaz.org Website address: www.themerkaz.org Here is the movies schedule: June: Love is in the air 2.6 Notting Hill 9.6 Top Gun 16.6 How to lose a guy in 10 days 23.6 The 40 years old virgin 30.6 Pride and Prejudice July: Let’s have some action! 7.7 In Bruges 14.7 I Am Legend 21.7 Tropic Thunder 28.7 The Life of David Gale August: Movies for the whole family 4.8 Transformers 11.8 Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix 18.8 Back to the future (part 1) 25.8 Wall- e הארוע אינו למטרות רווח הכול לחיילים בודדים!אנחנו ממש צריכים את העזרה שלכם!– פסטיבל סרטי קיץ במרכז המגשימים בשיתוף האוזן השלישית • שם האירוע: פסטיבל סרטי קיץ בשיתוף האוזן השלישית! • תיאור האירוע: מרכז המגשימים הדסה שמח להזמין אתכם לפסטיבל סרטי קיץ שיתקיים במהלך חודשי הקיץ יולי- אוגוסט בשיתוף האוזן השלישית! ההקרנה באווירה קסומה תחת כיפת השמיים, הקרנה על מסך ענק בדשא; ישיבה על מחצלות, כריות, כיסאות וספסלים. אתם יכולים להביא כרית משל עצמכם וכדאי להביא סוודר, כי קצת קר בערב... • מקום האירוע: מרכז המגשימים, רחוב דור דור ודורשיו 7א, המושבה הגרמנית ירושלים • תאריך ושעה: ההקרנה מתחילה בשעה 20:00, נא לבוא רבע שעה קודם לקנות כרטיס. מחיר הכניסה: 20 ₪, כולל בירה/שתייה קלה ופופקורן! • לפרטים נוספים: עופרה 02-5619165*204 או ofra@themerkaz.org • כתובתנו: www.themerkaz.org להלן לו"ז הסרטים: חודש יוני - מרגישים אהבה באוויר 2.6 נוטינג היל 9.6 אהבה בשחקים 16.6 איך להיפטר מבחור ב 10 ימים 23.6 בתול בן - 40 30.6 גאווה ודעה קדומה חודש יולי - מתח ופעולה 7.7. ברוז` 14.7 אני אגדה 21.7 רעם טרופי 28.7 החיים של דיוויד גייל חודש אוגוסט - לכל המשפחה 4.8 רובוטריקים 11.8 הארי פוטר ומסדר החול 18.8 בחזרה לעתיד 1 25.8 וול אי hi i was wondering if you could help me out. i wanted to advertise my husband's work and i tried to but i'm not so happy with the result. how do i make it look better? bigger letters , the set up etc. thanks, devora--Temperament 15:10, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:18, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Please remove the page http://efrat.wikia.com/wiki/Moshe_Teutsch_Web_Design. Thanks, - Moshe